1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device having a liquid crystal element, a light-emitting device having a self-light-emitting element, a field emission display (FED), and the like have been competitively developed in the market of display devices which are thin and lightweight (so-called flat panel displays).
Increase in the response speed of liquid crystal molecules is required for liquid crystal display devices. A display mode of liquid crystal has a variety of types, and among them, a ferroelectric liquid crystal (FLC) mode, an optical compensated birefringence (OCB) mode, and a mode using liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase can be given as liquid crystal modes capable of high-speed response.
In particular, with the use of a mode using liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase, an alignment film is not necessary and the viewing angle can be widened; thus, research for practical use has been promoted (e.g., see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 reports that liquid crystal is subjected to polymer stabilization treatment so that the temperature range where a blue phase is exhibited is widened.